Not My Verse
by StormOfTheSky
Summary: A woman is suddenly torn from her life and forced into a world she thought she knew in detail only to find that sometimes, she doesn't know anything. Where is the Doctor in all this you ask? He's there, you'll see.
A woman sat in the large hall like classroom waiting nervously for the teacher to arrive. She shifted in her seat and brushed some of her short dark brown hair out of her face, at the same time tried to calm her nervousness. Her honey hazel eyes peered out from behind her falling to pieces glasses and around the classroom. From her vantage point at one of the front desks she could see that there were a few different types of people scattered around the University classroom, though none seemed older than her. Though really she didn't look more than 25 or so she was 30 years of age and it seemed that no one in the class was older than maybe 20. At this realization the woman dropped her gaze to her desk and fought against a rising wave of panic and nausea, feeling inadequate and useless. She clenched her hands into fists and squeezed her eyes shut a moment.

'You can do this!' Chanted over and over again in the woman's head as she battled her inner demons, anxiety and depression. With a few deep breaths she straightened and very deliberately and with much focus picked up her pencil and in the corner of a paper into her opened jack skeleton binder wrote her name and the date.

Sky  
Sept 1, 2017.

Sky took another deep breath, set her pencil down and sat up in her seat and tried to quietly stretch her back. As she did her Bad Wolf t-shirt lifted up over her tummy a little and she huffed in annoyance, mostly to hide her embarrassment and pulled it down. Sometimes…no actually most times it was a curse to have such a large chest. She glanced around to see if anyone had noticed her shirt slip and with a small sigh of relief at having saw that no one had she leaned forward again. If someone had looked they would have noticed that while the woman was obviously short, as the tips of her black boot clad toes barely touched the ground as she sat, she was quite curvy, maybe even a little too much so.

Still jittery and trying to distract herself from giving in to the whispering doubts and panic, she looked down at her jean clad lap and there on her upper thigh she noticed a small spot of oatmeal from someone's breakfast this morning. It was small and no one likely noticed, but being so close she had and with a mildly amused and annoyed smile she flicks off the bit of semi dried food from her leg. Just then the door at the front of the room opened with a loud bang and in Sky's opinion a rather unnecessarily dramatic fashion, startling everyone in the room and causing them all to jump a little.

A tall older looking fellow strutted into the room wearing a fancy burgundy velvet coat, dark grey vest white collared shirt, long black slacks and shiny black high ankle boots. Sky had to blink and rub her eyes slightly and take another look as this gentleman. It was impossible! She stared wide eyed at the man who, to Sky at least, looked near the spitting image of Peter Capaldi, one of the actors of the main character for one of the woman's favorite shows 'Doctor Who'. The man strutted right up to the desk with and almost prideful purpose and then stood there for a moment as if he had suddenly forgotten what he was about to do. In that moment the woman noticed that his hair was not nearly as grey as Peter's and he had a rather interesting goatee just mildly tinted with red and the tips of the moustache tipped upwards in a rather silly style.

Suddenly the man spun to the class, lifted a hand and opened his mouth. His eyes scanned the room from back to front before eventually coming to rest on the sole woman sitting there. Sky squirmed a little under his intense green eyes suddenly feeling a tad bit self conscious. Wait, green? Peter's eyes were blue. A tension she did not know had been built up inside her released with a sense of relief and not the smallest bit of wistfulness.

'Of course it wouldn't be the actor.' She huffed to herself in a snide voice. 'It most certainly wouldn't be the Doctor himself come to life either.' Sky tears her eyes from the man and down to her paper suddenly feeling absolutely childish and like a fool. She then took up her pencil again and careful to keep her head down sat and waited for him to talk. Since she was so determined to hide her face the woman thus didn't see that the man's eyes had narrowed slightly and closed before he dropped his hand and looked to the rest of the class.

"Alright you lot. First class is simple, so simple even someone from simpleton would find it simple." He barked out in a rough and deep Scottish sounding accent. "I'm the Professor, no I'm not going to give you my name don't ask! Read the first chapter." The Professor nodded once and then swiftly stomped out of the room leaving everyone, including Sky, rather stunned and confused. This didn't last long in Sky though, as being slightly older she could find the humor is some of the strangest places and she started to giggle a little and gathered her things and headed out the door and on to her home with a small smile fixed on her face.

The drive home through the snowy city of Saskatoon was rather uneventful, the usual traffic and the usual pothole ridden roads. The home that Sky made her way to had a basic front yard with a single tree planted close to the street on the left and on the right was the two car driveway with cracked cement that Sky pulled up into. The driveway sloped upwards and ended at the large garage that was also big enough to fit two cars had it been open for such. Between the lawn and driveway the cement continued up beside the garage a good few meters up to steps up to the dark wood front door of the house. On the left side of the steps was a half wall that went half as far as the garage from the house and at the end of that the cement pathway continued at an angle and then to the other side of the house disappearing to the backyard. In the angled space between the house, half wall and pathway leading to the back was a large garden with its plants wilting and browning for the coming autumn. The house itself was paneled and colored creamy yellow. Above the Garden was a window so large it almost took up the entire front wall, white folding drapes were closed so no one could see in.

Sky reached into her small black backpack looking purse and pulled out the key and unlocked the door and let herself him. Almost immediately a small cream and dark colored dog, with a squashed face started happily whining and wiggling her curled little tail and her but along with it, excited to see the woman. With a large smile Sky leaned down and started to scratch and rub behind the little floppy ears.

"Hello Butter! Who's a good little Pug?" The dog happily leaned into the petting and snorted and snuffled in the way only pugs could. Not even half a moment later a tired and old looking fluffy grey and white Maine coon cat walked over and pretended to be just stretching before giving all up pretenses and head butting his owners legs and gaining some attention for himself. Still stuck in the door-less foyer the woman heard another meow and looked up as a slightly pudgy and much younger orange tabby pranced down the steps that were just past a closet on her right.

"Yes, yes, I'm home. I love you too Snow, and yes you too Ginger! Now shoo I have to take my boots off." She said standing and waving them off to no effect. With a smile the woman ignored the animals for the moment and opened the large front closet, kicked her boots off into one of the two shoe racks inside, closed the door and hung her purse on one of the handles. Then with a sigh she looked around.

To her left was a little jutting wall that separated the front door and made the small foyer area and on the other side of that was a black and glass tv stand with a 50 inch flat screen tv, then the huge window and in the far corner a little desk with scattered children's art and science objects, including a little purple microscope. Along that far was a giant clock, or to better be said the wall was the clock it's chrome bits held no frame save the wall itself. Farther down said clock wall was a little dining area that currently a huge computer desk and many other computer accessories and bits and bobs of electronics. There was a strong Star Wars theme to this corner. Looking farther right there was a separating wall in the middle of the room that the couch was against facing the TV and on the other side of the wall was a white tiled kitchen with white, more white and a large dark oak dining table against the diving wall. On the right past the closet were a set of stairs going up and a set of stairs going down.

This house was a four level split and if you had gone down there would have been a large half bath almost vanity like bathroom on the left a closet and then a bedroom which a bachelor obviously lived in as you could tell by the mess. To the right it would open up into a mini living room with another 50inch flat screen tv and lots of seating. This room had been turned into the gaming room and against the far wall there also was a fireplace. Taking another direct right after entering into the mini living room was a doorway that lead to another set of stairs, a hallway with the doors to the furnace room on the left and a shower bathroom on the right. At the end of the hallway it opened up into a room that was obviously another bachelor though obviously younger in age and to the right was the door into the small laundry room.

However the still mildly smiling woman had decided to go up the short flight of stairs which lead to a small hallway. On the left was the main bathroom with tub and all, the master bathroom with mini en-suit half bath and on her right was first a brilliant pink room scattered with children's toys, books and clothes and then her own simple light blue room with queen sized bed and a side table which held an old styled e-reader and a simple silver laptop. Stopping at the brilliant pink room the woman rolled her eyes and went in to tidy and gather the dirty clothes and put them in the basket. Laundry obviously had to be done.

You see, Sky was a mother of one daughter now 8 years old. Currently it was a week that the child was at her father and step mother's house. After tidying up slightly the woman noted that everyone was out of the house and suddenly felt like a heavy cloak of loneliness and general negativity had settled on her shoulders weighing her down. She had to take a moment to gather the energy to force herself to move down the hallway and into her simple room and crawled on to the bed. She hated this feeling and knew it was silly to feel it this strongly. 'Illogical' her mind provided for her in Leonard Nimoy's voice. She shook her head, grabbed her laptop and turned it on opening up Netflix, then she sat there and stared at the screen.

One by one all three animals jumped up into bed with her and snuggled down into the covers as if they knew she would later not have the energy to get up and eat and wasn't moving from the bed. Absentmindedly, Sky pet the head of her cat Snow before sighing dejectedly and clicking on Doctor Who. She'd seen it a ton of times and she did love the show but she wasn't one for re-watching something over and over again though with she had a small urge to watch this show today due to the events of that day. For the rest of the night she sat and watched the doctor and his companions go through space and have adventures and didn't stop until she yawned and realized that is was dark out.

Pausing the show she set the open laptop on her side table and with a smile started imagining The Doctor coming and taking her with him, and coming home never more than a few hours after she left. She imagined being friends with his other companions and most of all what the joy would feel like being with the TARDIS. AS much as she loved The Doctor and as much as she loved the show and all that he did, she was in awe of and quite a lot in love with the TARDIS itself. She closed her eyes and imagined putting her hands on the console or a coral strut and sending her thoughts of love to the beautiful ship, showing that she appreciated her and thanked her for all that she did for everyone.

Slowly a pain creeped up her neck and into the back of her eye. Great a migraine was creeping up and with that her imaginings were shattered and with the shattering a flood of self-disgust and scorn. What a fool to imagine such things as if they could actually happen. As if the doctor would even take a fat thirty year old single mother with anxiety issues anywhere anyways. She would just be one of those lumps in the background of the episodes, useless and likely even a hindrance.

With these thoughts also came the realization that no one had come home and this then caused her to have to bite her lip in an effort to control the rising panic and sense of immense loneliness. Sky always felt lonely, no matter who she was with and it frustrated her because it made her feel less than what she was. Sniffling slightly as tears started to drip from her eyes the woman lay down facing the wall, wrapped herself up in her blankets as if to try and ward of the demons of her mind and fell into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
